


【海赫】春の夢 02

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, haeeun, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting
Summary: *性转赫预警*内心还是男孩子*PWP🚗





	【海赫】春の夢 02

**Author's Note:**

> *性转赫预警
> 
> *内心还是男孩子
> 
> *PWP🚗

02

空气仿佛凝滞了一般。

两个人就这样安安静静地呆了几分钟，李赫宰感觉自己身体的每一寸似乎都被李东海的视线细细地品味过，在羞耻之余，他竟然感觉到体内隐隐有些发热，自己竟然从被注视的过程中收获到了别样的兴奋与快感。

他从指缝间偷偷地瞄向李东海，羞得连声音都细若蚊蝇：“东..东海...别看了......”

李东海笑道：“赫宰害羞的样子好可爱。”

“呀！李东海！”李赫宰炸了毛，不再捂着脸而是气鼓鼓地看他，“你居然还有心思取笑我！”

“哪有，我说的是实话嘛。”李东海的语气坚定而肯定，俯身凝视着李赫宰的双眸，认真地补充了一句，“而且赫宰很漂亮...无论是男孩子还是女孩子，赫宰的身体都非常漂亮。”

他的指尖从李赫宰的指尖缓缓上滑，沿着手臂的优美线条滑过手腕、小臂与大臂，摸到了他的锁骨，指尖轻敲仿佛是在钢琴上弹奏一首爱乐，身下的人随着他的节奏微微地喘息、颤抖。

糟糕，这副身体比起男孩子的身体似乎更为敏感。李赫宰感觉现在的自己就像三十年来从未涉足过情事一样，经不起丝毫的触碰，更不要说是加之听到爱人对自己的一番赞美后从内心油然而生的感动与满足，生理与心理上的双重快慰更让他难以抗拒。李东海从不吝啬对于他的夸赞，无论是说他帅气还是说他漂亮可爱，这样的话语哪怕已经听过了无数次，他依然十分受用。

“我从来都不知道，女孩子的锁骨原来可以这么美。”李东海的吻轻轻地落在了李赫宰的一字型锁骨上，在上面缓缓吮吸出一抹红痕。这副身体并不算丰腴有余却也不过分瘦弱，锁骨的形状平整立体，被白皙的皮肤撑起，罩下了左右两湾性感而诱人的阴影。

李赫宰闻言轻轻地笑了，揉了揉埋首在自己颈间的人的头发：“你见过多少女孩子的锁骨啊。”

“让我想想啊......还真不少。”李东海抬起头，眼中满是戏谑笑意。

眼看着李赫宰的神情有些不悦，他又转而用鼻尖去蹭李赫宰的脸颊：“可是赫宰的是最好看的。”

“唔......男朋友越来越像大狗狗了怎么办？”

“汪！”

“......看来圭贤说得没错，东海虽然帅，但是傻^ ^”

“能让赫宰开心就好。”李东海握住李赫宰的手摸向自己的腹肌，一路摸至身下的昂扬，眼睛却是牢牢地盯住李赫宰的双眸，“因为接下来赫宰会很辛苦......”

两个人自然是已经做过很多次了，但是以女孩子的身体和东海做，这种事情李赫宰还是第一次经历。他看着那处已经无数次与自己进行过负距离接触的硕大，忽然没来由地生出了一种陌生又胆怯的情绪，他不知道在以这具全新的身体接纳这位不速之客的时候还会不会如同他们两个人曾经的第一次那样疼痛。

似乎是读出了李赫宰眼中的迟疑，李东海轻轻地抚摸着他的发丝，在他的耳边温柔低声：“我知道你怕疼，我会轻一点的，让赫宰在我的身下舒服得哭出来，一次又一次地达到属于女孩子的高潮。”

他顿了顿，若有所思：“而且......赫宰的身体这么敏感，或许我也有机会可以看到赫宰潮吹的样子呢......”

TBC. 


End file.
